RuleBreakers
by doubletime twins
Summary: Bella has very strict parents and an evil little brother who likes to get her in trouble. When the new kids come to town little brother uses this to get her in trouble, what happens when she actually starts dating one of them? not a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

First day of junior year. What a joy, well not really. My step mom, Carrie, woke me up at 6. My mom and dad spilt up when I was 2, and then 2 years later he met Carrie and by the time I was five they were getting married. Every summer for 3 weeks I go down to Florida to see my mom and soon-to-be step dad. They come up for a few days for Christmas and my birthday. My mom owns a small antique shop in Florida. My dad is Police chief of forks, the little town we live in, while my step mom has been a police officer for over ten years. I got dressed and went downstairs. Carrie and my little brother, James, were sitting at the breakfast table. James was born almost a year after their wedding. He's twelve, and can be annoying.

"morning mom, James" I said sitting down. Carrie handed me a plate of food.

"good morning Bella, so are you two ready for school" She asked, I nodded and James went off talking about his friends.

Right as I finished my breakfast the phone rang, Carrie answered it, then turned to me. "Bella, its for you, your friend Alice"

I nodded and walked over and took the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey Bella, so what are you wearing?" the same question she asked almost every day. I smiled at Carrie, she knew about Alice's fashion obsession, and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"what you picked out, and Alice, how am I supposed to get past my dad? He's gonna freak."

"oh Bella, you look fine. And if he freaks out, do what you always do. Now anyways, you know that my cousin is coming today And his friend or something I haven't seem them yet. Mom told me I had to give them some time to move into there house. But that's okay I guess. How's Carrie?"

"yes Alice you've been talking about how you haven't seen your cousin in years and how he's finally moving up here. Carrie is same as always."

"okay, I'll se you at school"

"yeah, bye"

"later" she squealed then hung up. Charlie came in the room then, "who were you talking to?"

"Alice" he nodded and went to leave, but then came back in and looked at me. "What are you wearing?"

I looked over my outfit. "normal everyday clothes" I said back quietly.

"I don 't approve" he stated in his fatherly voice. My parents, more like my dad, were really strict. Carrie just went along with it because its easier then arguing with him.

"dad, it's a regular skirt and shirt" I said back.

"really now. Well I think that skirt is far to short and that shirt is far to low cut. Go change."

"dad," I complained, he just looked at me then the stairs. I sighed and walked upstairs, changed, shoved the clothes I was wearing Into my bag and went back downstairs.

"better" Charlie said nodding. James grinned evilly. Carrie gave me a sorry look. I rolled my eyes and went to get my shoes.

"Oh Bella, you need to drive James to school today." I sighed again and grabbed my keys off the counter. James was starting high school. Our school system had elementary k-5 and high school 6-12. "alright, James lets go. Bye mom, bye dad" I walked out the door and to my truck. I got in turned the key and waited for James. I checked my school bag to make sure I had everything when James came out..

"what was that?" he asked

"what was what?" I asked back

"that thing in your bag"

"nothing that deals with you" I said back.

"I'll tell dad"

"tell him what"

"that your sneaking around with some guy"

"what ever. You wouldn't have any proof anyway"

"I wouldn't need any, just by saying that he'd freak out and not let you leave the house"

"you do that and I'll tell him about the time you said you were going to a friends house and instead you went to the movies."

"you were there to"

"with Alice, and he knows that because he drove us"

He looked out the widow then back at me "just because we are at school doesn't mean this argument Is over. We will continue this later"

"whatever little brother." I parked the car, grabbed my and walked towards the Alice's car.

"Bella, ick, what are you wearing. Change, quickly." she pushed me into the school and towards the bathrooms.

"Bella, why are we here so early, there is only like 3 other people here." James said from behind us.

"look you little tug munch, me and Bella are always early to school, if you have a problem with that then that's your problem. You don't wanna arrive early, then walk" Alice screamed. Alice never really liked James, ever.

"you really shouldn't be saying that when your smaller than me"

She smacked him in the face then pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll guard the door, you change" she stepped outside and I changed then went back into the hall.

"aw Bella you look cute. Now come on, we need to go find Edward and his relative or friend or something" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front doors.

"okay so he has this weird messy brownish blondish hair color, green eyes, super tall, and that's about all I can say about him because the last time I saw him we were twelve."

"over there" she pointed across the parking lot that was now full of people. I looked around but didn't see anyone new. "where" I asked standing on my toes looking over the cars. "in the shiny silver car" oh well that one. I could see it. But no people.

"Alice: some one yelled from behind us, Alice turned squealed and ran and gave the guy a hug. He almost reminded me of Emmett, just slightly smaller, and with pretty eyes and great hair and oh my god snap out of it.

"Bella this is my cousin Edward. Edward this is Bella, my best friend, now where is that person.?" Alice asked looking around him. He shook his head and laughed quietly, "well we ran into Emmett like five minutes ago, so I think he's still with Emmett"

"Belly Boo! Ali-Kins! I missed you guys." Emmett ran up an hugged me and Alice. "Emmett, you're my brother, I saw you ten minutes ago!" Alice shrieked and fixed her clothes. Emmett was Alice's brother, and as like a brother to me, well he was better then my real brother. "Whatever you know you missed me, anyway, this is my new friend Jasper,. Eddie Boy! You've finally met Belly Boo. Jasper, this is Belly Boo, the small shy, but not shy girl, and Ali-Kins, the super small loud shopaholic. " Emmett introduced us to Jasper. He was really tall, and had bright blue eyes, not the grayish blue, but bright icy blue. And dirty blonde longish hair. I looked over and Alice was almost drooling.

"Hi my real name is Alice, well Mary-Alice really, but that's so long and boring, so I go by Alice, but Emmett has been calling me Ali-kins since we were five." She said quietly.

"and I'm Bella, which is short for Isabella, but I go by Bella." I said after Alice, then in Alice's words the little tug munch walked up. "Bella, you know if dad caught you dressed like that you'd be grounded for a year. I told you I knew you were up to something." he said Evilly.

"whatever, why are you even here, shouldn't you be with your weirdo friends over there, and tell the tall one to stop staring at me, its creepy. Oh and by the way, Carrie and dad are picking you up, I'm going over to Alice's tonight." I said back. He glared at me and walked away. Then him and his group of weirdos walked inside.

"That my friends was Bella's brother. And the tall kid she was talking about, he's had this crush on Bella for like two years now. And let me tall you it is creepy, I caught him listening outside her door once. But back to her brother, he's 12 and is the most annoying person ever. He makes up lies and gets people in trouble for the fun of it. Last year, he told her dad she was pregnant and when she told him it wasn't true, he didn't believe her and actually took her to the doctors to make sure she wasn't lying." Alice told them, Emmett started laughing, but he already knew the story, and the others looked confused.

"to save from any more trips down memory lane, I'll tell you this my parents, well more my dad, is really strict." I told them.

"Rosy petal!" Emmett suddenly yelled and ran up to Rosalie, he and her have been dating since last year. "Rosy, this is Jasper and Eddie Boy."

"oh hi" he said to them. "So jasper why did you have to move here, couldn't you stay with your family?" Alice being herself asked. "Edward's parents are my guardians so when they moved I had to come to."

"hey guys, we should go inside, the bell is gonna ring" Rosalie said and we all went inside to our classes.

*************************************************

"Bella, your home." Charlie said as I walked in the door. I nodded and set my bag down, slightly confused on why he was waitng by the door. "What's the boy's name?" he asked. Now I was really confused. "What boy?" I asked stepping into the kitchen. Charlie followed. "Isabella, don't play games with me. I wanna know when you planned on telling me you were dating some boy?"

"Daaaad, are you serious, I'm not dating anyone" I complained. I hated when he did this. "That's not what your brother said. He said he saw you today with some boy, then you went to his house instead of ALice's like you said you were going to." Now this was getting out of hand. "JAMES!" I yelled and he came in the kitchen. "Why did you tell dad I was dating some one?" I screamed/asked.

"Because its true, you know it, you were sitting on his lap during lunch" Charlie's eyes went wide. I wasn't sitting on anyone's-- wait a minute. Crap. Today at lunch i tripped and fell into Edward's lap.

"YOU WHAT?" Charlie screamed. "Dad I swear I tripped. Ask anyone." I said trying to calm him down.

**************************************

Okay so that's all, for now. If you have/had any really weird/not normal/unfair rules from you parents give them here and we can use them later.

I'll probably add these questions to almost every chapter, they will most likely have something to do with the chapter.

What's the weirdest thing you got in trouble for?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey so school started Monday, its now Wednesday, so updates should be coming sooner. We got some pretty strange reasons on why people got in trouble.

"Dad, Please let me explain. I Swear its not how he makes it sound, I tripped."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. You are grounded for two weeks. You know the rules, no dating until you graduate. Hand over your phone, and your keys. Carrie will drive you to school for the next two weeks."

"Dad, that's not fair, can Alice drive me at least. Please"

"I'll think about it." He said, then took my stuff and went back into the living room. I turned to James, "you little Demon." he smirked at me "I told you I'd get back at you"

"no you said that this argument wasn't over yet."

"whatever, same thing" he said and walked over to the doorway. "Oh and by the way, your lucky I didn't tell him what you were wearing." My eyes widened, "if you did, I would through your ipod out the window"

"have fun" he grinned and walked out the room to watch the game with dad. I stormed up the stairs and dramatically slammed the door. Then flipped on the CD player, it blasted 1985 by Bowling for soup. I sat down on the window seat and flung the window open. Then I started dancing and singing to the lyrics. I got through the song, then girl all the bad guys want by bowling for soup, metro station's shake it, and gives you hell by all American rejects. I flopped down on my bed.

"NICE DANCING!" I heard Alice yell. I got and went to the window. Alice and Emmett were standing in the her window, which was right across from mine. "GEE THANKS! How much of that did you see?"

"Oh just about since you opened the window. I heard you turn the music on. So I got my little camera" She held the camera up "hit record and watched, Em came in about half way through the second song. I should put this on Youtube" she jumped around and over to the computer. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't the first time that she did this. Emmett leaned on the window sill "So Belly boo you staying this weekend"

I sighed "sorry guys, the little creature got me grounded. Can I ride with you tomorrow"

"you can but that little tug munch can't. I don't want his grossness in my car" Alice said walking back over to the window.

"Aww, so you can't stay. Bummer" After that Emmett left the room.

"So how did he get you grounded anyways?" Alice asked. "you know today in lunch when I tripped and fell on Edward," Alice cut me off by laughing "and you dumped your tray on Emmett and then he demanded a new shirt, but since you didn't have an extra shirt he turned to me and I gave a girly tank top and he wore it the rest of the day. That was great."

"yes but, anyway he didn't see the last part and told dad that me and him were dating." I groaned. Alice laughed. "hang on" she ran out of the room. I took this time to change into my Mickey mouse pajama shorts and a gray tank top. When I came back in my room Alice was just entering hers pulling Edward behind her.

"so did you know you two started dating" she asked him. He looked confused.

"MARY-ALICE, DISHES!" Alice's mom yelled through her house. She rolled her eyes and left.

Edward turned to me "so we started dating?" he asked. "yea according to my brother."

"the little dude" I nodded answering his question.

"apparently he saw our little run in at lunch and he told my dad we were dating to get me in trouble."

"oh, okay then, you know Alice ahs the same clothes your wearing now."

"yea she bought them for us like a year ago"

"DAD, BELLA'S TALKING WITH HER BOYFRIEND" I turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. I could here dads footsteps up the stairs. I pulled the curtains closed and jumped on my bed.

"Isabella, you still have contact with this boy" he asked. "Dad, I saw them, he was in the next house, next window. I think they were talking about jumping through the windows."

Dads face went red, Carrie walked in just then "what is going on" she asked.

"Not now Carrie, could you take James downstairs please" She nodded, kissed his cheek and pulled James out of the room.

"Isabella, you know the rules, they have always be the same. Can't you wait just one year before you start dating."

"but dad I'm not dating him."

"Bella, stop. If he really likes you then he can wait until you graduate"

"But I'm not dating him. He just moved here. I've known him for one day."

"you don't have to make up lies, now when you graduate. You can start dating. But for now. If you get caught with him again. Your trading rooms with James." James room was across from mine. It was smaller and had a tiny window in the corner, and no closet.

"but dad, I've always had this room. I grew up in it" He gave me the look parents give their kids when they are being bad and walked out of the room. I sat down, put my face in a pillow and screamed.

****

So their we go. Chapter 2  
What's the worst thing a sibling/relative has done to get you in trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow guys, its been liek forever since I updated. And I am truly sorry for that. Im sure some of you understand why it has been hard to update lately. Eighth grade is a lot different than seventh. (if that made sense) And our (mine and ally's) is on the main floor, and I don't like writing while everyone is around because they stand there and hover and read what your writing, and its just weird. So please bear with us, we do try to update.

"**Bella, come to the window" I faintly heard, looking at the clock I saw that it was 11 at night. Everyone was asleep, thank good. But my room was cold, grabbing my blanket I walked over to the window and sat down. "what do you want?" Alice, Emmett, and Edward were all standing at the window.**

"**Get dressed," Alice said, I looked at her strangely, "what why"**

"**We're going out to the midnight showing of where the wild things are" Emmett said, I loved that book, So did Alice and Emmett. "okay" I grabbed some clothes then fixed my blankets to make it look like I was sleeping . Walking back over to the window, Alice set out the board we used to get from room to room, something I mastered a long time ago.**

………………………………

* * *

"**oh my gosh the ending was so sad" Alice and I were leaning on Emmett. by the end of the movie, Emmett, Alice and I were all crying our eyes out. Edward was walking behind us staring strangely. It is weird to see a guy Emmett's size cry, but when you grow up with him, its normal. As we got in the car Alice wiped her eyes and said" Bella, tomorrow, get on you tube and go to my page, you can watch your dancing."**

"**Wow, aren't i lucky to have a friend like you" I said sarcastically. She nodded and we drove home. When I crawled back into my room, it was messed up, the blankets were on the floor, the drawers on my desk, dresser, and bedside table were all open.**

"**Crap" I mumbled throwing my stuff back together, but as I did I noticed something was missing. But I couldn't figure out what it was. Changing back into my pjs, I sat down on my bed, when James walked in.**

"**hello Bella" He sung holding up my journal. "Give it back" I stood up and walked over to him. "no, I don't think so" he opened it and ran around me. "hmm, I wonder what all I could tell dad. Alice made me go to a party, I told dad I was going to stay at Alice's house. Oh or maybe, my new boyfriend is super hot"**

"**what, you, I never wrote that"**

"**you did now" he held it out in front of me, in almost my exact writing he wrote that. I grabbed the book but he didn't let go. "let go of it" "I don't think so, sis" "let go" "nah" "let go" "okay" he let go and I fell backwards, slamming on the floor and the journal hit the door.**

"**What is going on" Charlie yelled, He and Carrie were standing in the door way. **

"**Bella snuck out" "No I didn't he stole my journal while I was sleeping"**

"**Isabella, James. Stop. Since I can't prove either of you did either thing, you are both grounded. Bella, your up to two weeks, James you have 1 week"**

"**What! Dad, that's not fair"**

"**Isabella stop! I am tired of you two always fighting. If you keep it up, I'll make you stand and stare at each other for hours. Now go to bed, honestly I don't know why you choose to fight at two in the morning. And you have school tomorrow." After that he left. Carrie looked at us "kids. I love you both, but not your arguing. Please, for one day, could you find a way to get along"**

"**Sorry" we both mumbled, she nodded and went back to bed. James left and I put my journal away, then crawled back in bed and fell asleep.**

**That night I had the weirdest dream. I was in school, surrounded by people, everyone talking all at once. Some girls and guys walking by glared. I turned around, Alice and Emmett were standing there. That wasn't any different than normal. "Oh My Gosh Your Boyfriend Is So Hot!" Some girl screamed, which I found was odd, but then my alarm went off.**

………………………………

* * *

"**Isabella! What are you wearing?" Charlie screamed, I was packing up my stuff getting ready to leave, when he came down ready for work.**

"**Dad, I think I am old enough to approve of my clothes." I said not looking at him. "Excuse me. What did your little boyfriend teach you this. I'm sorry but you are my daughter and I do not approve of your clothes, or your boyfriend. Now go upstairs and change"**

"**Okay! But wait. I'm going to say this for probably the hundredth time. I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Plus dad, they are just clothes, I dress better than half the girls at my school. And I don't see what is wrong with them."**

"**Well those shorts are far to short, and your shirt, why don't you just go to school in a bathing suit"**

"**Dad. These shorts come down to almost my knees, and my shirt isn't even that low cut, or that short. I'm not showing anything. And its gonna be warm today. I don't wanna wear turtle necks, knee high socks and long pants. I just want to dress normally"**

"**and I don't want my daughter dressing like a whore"**

"**DAD"**

"**CHARLIE! Will you calm down, She is dressed just fine, I wear clothes that are shorter than hers sometimes" Carrie yelled**

"**yes but your and adult"**

"**and she's almost one. So calm down. I don't want to hear another word from you about her clothing. She is almost and adult. You already banned her from dating, so why don't you let her at least dress how she wants" **

"**Thank you Carrie." I kissed her cheek, grabbed my bag and walked out the front door to school. Half way there a car pulled over beside me. "Bella. Why are you walking to school.?" **

**So their we go. Chapter was the worst thing you ever got caught doing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yins, we're back, I hope all of ya had a good weekend,**

"Isabella. Come down stairs, daylights burning." Grandmother yelled, she came last night. I looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. Sighing I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Isabella, what do you call those" she gestured to my clothes, black shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Pajamas, what's for breakfast" I went to grab a plate. She smacked my arm, "your not eating until you change out of those clothes, and put on something decent."

I went back upstairs and changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, when I came back down she nodded and handed me the plate. I looked at what she had made for breakfast, wheat toast with butter and scrambled eggs, yum.

"Grandmother, how long are staying"

"a week, don't start eating yet" I dropped my fork, "Why not?"

"Because we have to say a prayer still" Two minutes later, I finally got to start eating.

After breakfast, she had James and I clean up.

"Here, you wash and dry, I'll put them away" James said, throwing a towel at me, I picked it up and threw it back. "I'm not washing them, I wash them every day. You do it."

"no," he grinned, "you do them, or I'll tell the old bat about your little boyfriend"

"you wouldn't"

"so you admit he is your boyfriend"

"I never said that.!"

"Isabella, stop yelling, your inside" Batty yelled. This was going to be a long week.

Two hours later I finally got to leave, thank gosh. I met Alice outside at her car,

"Bella, may I ask what your wearing?" Alice asked looking disappointed. "clothes my grandmother will approve of"

"oh, that old bats here, she hates me."

"Bird brain, Munchkin, Dad says I need to ride with you to school" James was walking towards us.

"sorry I haven't gotten my car tug munch proofed yet" Alice said.

"you shut up,"

"Why can't dad drive you"

"because, he and mom, are taking the old bat out somewhere" he explained.

Alice and Edward already in the car. I looked back at them, then said "then I guess you'll have to walk" I got and told of Alice to drive, which she did and we left behind a shocked James.

"it's a good thing I have extra clothes at school," Alice said looking at my clothes again.

"Yeah, but I'm probably going to be dead by the time school is over, considering he'll go complain and then I'll get in trouble. Then the grandmother will give me a two hour lecture." Edward sat in the back looking very confused.

We pulled into the school parking lot, then Alice was pulling me through the school to her locker, she opened it and pulled out some clothes, she shoved them in my arms, "Here go change"

I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes, I had a dark jean skirt, grey leggings and a grey and purple designed shirt.

"Much, much, much, much better" she commented and we headed off to class…….

* * *

"Bye Bella, we'll hopefully see you tomorrow" Alice said as I got out of the car, right before I got to the door I realized I never changed back into the clothes I wore this morning. Oh well, to late now. When I got inside, no one was home yet, so that gave me some time to change, I changed into sweats and a grey shirt. Then with nothing left to do I started on homework. James arrived an hour later, then at five Carrie, dad, and Grandmother arrived home.

I went to Carrie, "hey can I go out with Alice tonight?"

"Just Alice or will her brother be there to?"

"he'll probably be there to"

"Alright Bella, you go have fun" that was different, I was expecting to be yelled at for not driving James to school. Oh well i went upstairs and put on some jeans, then called Alice,

"Hey your not dead," She said as soon as she picked up. "yea, hey I asked, I'm allowed to go out tonight."

"that's new, I didn't expect you to be allowed to go anywhere for the next 3 months."

"I know" "I'll meet you outside in ten." "okay" I hung up, and went downstairs. Grandmother was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going"

"Carrie said I could go out tonight"

"So your having dinner with friends instead of family"

"yea, I guess"

"I'm disappointed in you" she said but let me pass. I put on my shoes and went outside.'

"Belly-boo" Emmett yelled. I walked over to the jeep and crawled in, I was squished in the back with the other girls. "So daddy let you free tonight" he asked. I nodded "but I have to be home by 8, you know that"

"yea, maybe you can convince Carrie to let you stay out later."

"yea, because last time that worked out so well" he laughed, we talked mindlessly until we got to the mall.

* * *

I got in at 5 minutes until 8, when I did James was standing there, "you forgot this" he held up a paper,

"what is it?" I was a little confused. "oh you know what it is, don't play dumb"

"James what are you holding?" dad came in the doorway.

"it's a note," he handed it to him, he opened it and read it "ISABELLA"

"WHAT?" he threw the note at me, "I found it in her bag," James said, I opened it and read it, _Edward, meet me outside in front of your house, 11:30, Bella. _

"I didn't write - wait you went through my bag!"

"So you did write it" dad said. "No I didn't, this isn't my writing, see" I grabbed a pencil and started writing, it matched perfectly. "oh crap" I mumbled.

"I swear dad, I didn't write this."

"Isabella this writing is the same, and your telling me you didn't write it."

"but"

"Stop, I'm not happy with you, oh and James why were you going through her stuff?" Yes he was gonna get in trouble.

"I wasn't, she left her bag downstairs, so I was taking it to her room"

"YOU LIAR"

"ISABELLA, will you stop yelling. Now go to your room while I think of a punishment for you."

**So their we go. Chapter was the best thing you ever pulled off doing, and then got caught,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya**

I went upstairs and sat on my bed, Alice was At the window, I went over. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you, what does it look like, anyways, what are you doing?"

"We just saw each other, now i'm waiting for my punishment," A look of cunfusion came over her, "Punishment, for what, you didn't do anything."

"Yeah tell that to dad, go he's coming" I quickly shut the window, pulled the curtians then sat on my bed. Dad walked in the room, then sat on the edge of my bed, "Bella, i've thought of a punishment for both you and james" he said. "your switching rooms" my jaw dropped,

"Dad, thats not fair. I've always been in this room. I don't wanna switch"

"Calm down, it isn't perminat, its just for 2 weeks, since grounding you doesn't seem to work. YOU'll take your clothes, pillows and blankets. I'm not moving 2 rooms full of furniture only to have to move it back again."

"but dad"

"Stop, your switching tomorrow, after school." he said, then got up and left. Great, god only knows what he's got growing in his room. And it was so dull, there was no color, the only color was his dark blue walls. Everything else was grey and black. It was a depressing room, completely oppisite of mine, I had light blue walls, then gold white and green stuff all through it.

I sighed, then layed down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke the next morning at 5 when grandmother yelled up the steps again. "Isabella. Get up." Crawling out of bed, I put on my purple sweater of a white tank, then some light jean capris. James frowned when i came out of the bathroom. "Really, you take FOREVER!"

"Well excuse me for being a girl and actually showering in the morning"

"I shower"

"yea, once every other week" he made a face and walked past me into the bathroom. I shrugged and went downstairs. Grandmother was standing there, "Isabella, I've been told by your father that you've been seeing a boy. Is this true?" Slowly I shook my head no.

"Well, I'm going to tell you, I don't believe you, and I completely disapprove." I Rolled my eyes, hopping she didn't notice. "Isabella, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Grandmother, could you please call me Bella"

"No, Isabella, is the name you were given when you were born, and that is what I will call you"

"Alright Grandmother." I went and sat on the couch as I waited for everyone esle for breakfast. Around 6 Carrie came in. "Bella, Alice is on the phone" she handed it to me.

"Hey" "OH MY GOLLY, Bella guess what" "what Alice, what" "you'll never guess who I found out liked you." "Okay, before you tell me, I wanna know how you found out" "snooping around" "alright then, continue," "Edward, I even heard he was planning on asking you out." my face dropped, Carrie looked at me oddly. I stood up and ran upstairs. "Okay, i'm upstiars, now are you serious" "yes, I heard him talking on the phone." "who was he talking to?" "don't know" "well did you hear him say it was me, or are you just guessing" "I heard him. this is super exciting"

"Isabella, breakfast. Now."

"COMING GRANDMOTHER, alice I gotta go, see ya soon." "You too" i hung up and went downstairs, running into james on the way.

"what are you doing creeper"

"Oh nothing, coming to get you, its time for breakfast." He turned around and headed back down teh stairs, shaking off the odd feeling I had, I followed him down the the breakfast table.

"So Bella, what did Alice want that was so shocking." Carrie asked halfway through breakfast.

"Um, nothing, she just wanted to tell me about these new shoes she ordered, they just came out or something. Apparently they are really hard to get ahold of." Carrie nodded, "Oh thats nice, have her bring thm over some time, I want to see them" I nodded lettting her know I would.

Grandmother shook her head, "Honestly Isabella, I don't know why your friends with her, she's just so Loud and annoying and completely obsessed with clothing, not school as she should be"

"Grandmother, I'm friends with her because I want to be, she is a very nice person. And she has as in all of her classes but one."

"Well, I still don't like her" Grandother said then stood up, "James, you and your sister clean up the dishes." she turned her head and left the room.

"Isabella, could you please be nice to your grandmother." Dad said.

"Oh dad please I'll start being nice when she does." He frowned but got up and left for work with an angry look in his eyes. "well bird brain get to work" James said as soon as Carrie left the room. "Oh please creeper, I did most of the work yesterday."

"you do the dishes or I'll tell dad how you left me to walk to school" he grinned. I threw the towel at him and got started on the dishes.

* * *

"Bella, come on, I'm starved."Alice was pulling me through the busy hallways, I knew she wasn't really starving she told me earlier she wanted to get to lunch earlier so she could explain our phone call in better detail. She pushed me towards our table, ran up to line, got some food then rushed back.

"Okay, so last night I went over to have dinner with them, aunt elizabeth sent me upstairs to get him, well I got up to his room and heard him talking, So me being me I stopped and listened, thats where I heard the whole conversation, well near the end i knocked on the door, then opened it, when I did, he quick hung up the phone and pushed me out the door, then closed the door behind- Hi guys!" The others were walking to the table,

"Hey Bella, could you come here I gotta ask you a question about yesterdays homework" Edward asked, I said okay then followed him to right outside the cafeteria doors.

"Bella, this isn't really about homework, I was wondering if we could, um, go, out sometime?" he asked nervously, I Smiled. "Sure Edward"

**Alright, now things shall start to get messy. Keep reveiwing, everyone loves em.  
What was the worst thing punishment you've ever had?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella, Where are you going?" Grandmother asked as I was about to leave. I turned around and she was standing right behind me, I jumped. "I told you already, I'm going out with some friends." She frowned, "why??"

"Grandmother, its my friends birthday. We are going out to dinner." I said, hoping she woould believe me. Carrie stared over at me confused, then she seemed to understand. "who that alyssa?" she asked, I looked back at grandmother and sighed. "No grandmother, And her name is Alice. No its my friend Rosalie's birthday." "I've never meet her, why haven't I??" I though for a moment before saying, "we just became friends recently."

"So then why are you going to her birthday, if you just became friends with her, and didn't you get her a present?" I looked over at Carrie again, trying to tell her to save me, thankfully, she understood.

"Joan, would you like to help me with dinner?" Carrie came in and asked, she turned to Carrie, "In a minute," then she turned back to me. "Alright go, but I don't wanna hear about this nonsense anymore" Smiling I walked out the door, he was standing by his car waiting when I got outside.

"hey, I said 6, its been 10 minutes." he stopped talking, "wait that was rude, I'm sorry. You look nice" I laughed and got in the car, he went around to the other side and got int he car and started driving down the road. "So is there a reason it took you ten minutes?'

"Well to start off, Alice inisted on helping me get ready, I'm not even sure why, then when I came downstairs, the devil herself came and started asking questions. That was my grandmother in case you didn't understand. then finally Carrie, my stepmom, came in and got her to leave me alone." He nodded, and the rest of the ride we talked about random nonsense. At one point, when he was telling me a story about when he Alice and emmett were little, I ended up laughing so hard I was crying. not long after that we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"What are we doing?' I asked. "Well we are gonna eat something, then we can do whatever we feel like." I nodded and we walked into the mall, we ended up eating at a little tiny pizza shop. Then we walked around looking at different stores for a while, but not really buying anything. although I did end up buying a little nemo pillow, it was adorably, it was in the shape of a nemo fish and had little fins and little eyes and it had the stripes and everything. We got pictures taken in the little photo booth things, then went home."bye, I'll see ya later then." I nodded and walked up to my house.

I went inside, and called, "I'm home!" Then I went to take my stuff upstairs, I passed the living room, where everyone was, and was stopped. "Bella, what do you have." Carrie asked, noddeing towards the bag fromt eh toystore, where I bought the fish pillow. Grandmother looked mup from her book and the boys looked up from the sports game they were watching. I went in and sat next to Carrie. "something I bought," I pulled it out of the bag, "isn't it cute??"

"Honey its adorable, but why did you buy it??" she asked laughing. i put it away,. "because I thought it was cute." was my answer, the boys went back to their game, but grandmother didn't go back to her book. "I thought you were going to a birthday party." she said.

i came up with another lie, I hoped she belived it, it sounded good to me, "It was a birthday dinner, after that we went shopping." charlie looked up

"who's birthday?" Crap. there went my plan.

**Sorry its not longer, but everyone just got back from the store, so this house is gonna get crazy. I hope you all had a fun day, we had pajama day at school!  
What was the worst thing punishment you've ever had?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Her friend Rosalina,"Grandmother said. "Rosalina?" Charlie asked.

"Its Rosalie not Rosalina,"Carrie said. Charlie looked confused, "Rosalie's birthday isn't for a while. What is going on?" he asked. "Dad, your thinking about Alice, her birthday isn't for a while." "HOw would you know when her birthday is, she told me she just became friends with this girl" Grammy dearest had to say. Charlie looked over at me, I started to panick, excpessially when I saw James look up grinning.

Panicking I blurted out "Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna get to bed, night everyone, love you" After that I turned and ran up the stairs. Tripping once, but I got right back up and ran into my room. Alice was waiting at the window. "how was it?" she asked. I threw my sweater and bag on my bed, "This is not the time for questions, I'll tell you later, but right now I"m in trouble." Right as I said that, I heard footsteps on the stairs. "HIde" I whisper yelled at her, she ducked under my bed right as Carrie Chalrie and grammy walked in, I sat down in the desk chair. "hi everybody."

"Bella, would you like to explain what's going on." Carrie said, "Um, not really, but I guess I"m gonna have to." Charlie nodded.

"Ok, so, Alice wanted, well not just Alice, but my friends wanted to go out tonight. I figured I wouldn't be able to go if I told you I just wanted to go out with some friends, but when I was about to leave, grandmother asked me where I was going. I didn't want to upset her, so I told her it was a friend of mine's birthday and I couldn't miss it, she asked if it was Alice's. I said no, and that it was Rosalie's, then she asked why she hasn't met her yet. So I told her I just became friends with her. So, all in all, there was no birthdy, I just went had dinner and went shopping with my friends." I couldn't belive I made that all up on the spot. What shocked me most was they seemed to be buying it.

"You weren't with that boy again, were you?" Charlie asked. I quickly shook my head. "No, he had to stay home. Couldn't come. It was just me Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." he nodded. Carrie smiled, but Grammy wasn't exactly happy.

"Well, anyway. Since you lied, that added to the other things you've gotten in trouble for. You and your brother are switching rooms for two weeks. Start packing, your switching tommorow after school." Charlie added , then stood up and left the room, followed by grammy and Carrie. As soon as they were gone Alice came out. "wow, that was close. I can't belive you made that all up. I can't belive you're switching rooms. How am I gonna talk to you."

"Here's an idea, just come over. Carrie loves you, she'd let you in the house whenever you wanted, you know that."

"yea. But your grammy dearest scares me. she threatened to hit me with a spatuala last time I was here. And your brother irks me. Can't we tie up to a tree or something."

"I'd love to, but sadly, some other people wouldn't." she frowned but got up and walked over to the widow. I got you something to wear tomorrow. Now here's what you do, wear the outfit. Anyone says anything, just ignore then and walk out the door. I'll bring ya some food. And you can tell me about your date, I'll get to school early to. I gotta go though. Mom wants me to help her with something. I'm not sure what though." she hugged me then hopped out the window onto the board and crawled over to her window. I watched her climb into her house and shut her window.

I looked in the bag, inside was a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white tank top with bright blue lettering spelling out Bella in some fancy writing, but it was what was in the bottom of the bag that scared me. High heels. very high, they were blue to, Alice must like me wearing blue. She only makes me wear it all the time. I rolled my eyes and set the bag on the chair. Buit jumped when I heard "what's in the bag" coming from that irrating boys voice. I turned around, James was standing here, "get out here creature."

"What's in the bag?"

"I said. Get out. Its none of your business."

"I could call dad in here if you'd like"

"its clothes, now get out" I started pushing him towards the door.

"clothes for your boyfriend. Don't worry, this will be our little secret. For now." he said, then turned and left.

**what's james got in mind. Find out next time  
What was the worst punishment you've ever had?**


	8. Chapter 8

I watched James, sometimes I wondered why I even talked to him, he never listened, just made up his own stuff. I ignored what he said, whatever he was planning wasn't gonna work. I changed and crawled in bed, I had a feeling that tomorrow was gonna be crazy.

The next morning I woke up to my phone buzzing. It was 5 a.m., a half hour before granny would normally wake me up. I picked up the phone, it was a text form alice.

"**Wakey Wakey sunshine**." was all it said, I ignored and rolled over trying to get some more sleep before I was screamed at to wake up, Sadly it didn't work, after ten minutes I got up and went downstairs, dad was already up.

"morning dad" I gave him a quick hug and made myself a cup of juice. "morning bells, have a good sleep" I nodded and sucked down my juice, then poured myself more.

"how about you"

"yep. I'll see you later, I've got to go." he got up, and I watched him walk out the door. After that I made myself some breakfast, I listened to the radio as I ate,since no one else was up. Once I was finished, I went upstairs to get a shower. A good 45 minutes later I was dressed, straighteded my hair and actually put on a little bit of make up, I went back downstairs. Everyone was up.

"morning everyone" I was in a good mood, so far, nothing had spoiled it.

"Morning Bella, Well don't you look pretty. What's got you all dressed up?' Carrie asked, I shrugged and sat down next to her. "I just felt like it. Grandmother, what are we having for dinner tonight?" I asked, she looked across the table at me.

"Pasta salad, why. And Isabella, I reallly don't approve of your outfit. would you like to change." She was acting nicer to me, strange. I wondered why. "Well I was wondering if I could help you make dinner, and no, i'm fine wearing this."

"Isabella, I would love for you to help me. " She said back grinning, I was suprised she was letting me help. I looked over at Carrie, then the clock. "Well, I'm gonna head off to school, bye everyone." I stood up and grabbed my school bag off the ground.

""Bella, why are you leaving so early?" Carrie asked, I turned around, "I don't know. Alice and I decided to meet early today. JUst for fun I guess."

"Alright, oh, can James come with you. I don't have time to run him up to school and I don't want him walking himself."

"Fine. James lets go. I told Alice I'd be there in 15 minutes." I waited in the car and after about 5 minutes I got a text from alice

**'where are you'**

_'home, I have to bring james and he's taking 4ever'_

**'ugghhh, hurry up'**

_'there he is, be there in 5'_

I put my phone away as he climbed in the car. "who was that?" he asked.

"again, none of your business" I said as I pulled the car out of the drive way and into the street towards school. "It was your boyfriend wasn't it?"

"what is with you. I don't have a boyfriend, and if I did, I wouldn't be constantly talking to him. I have other friends you know."

"so it was him."

"Gosh your so annoying, you know that. You need to get a life, alll you ever do is follow me around and find ways to get me in trouble." I pulled into the school parking lot and parking next to Alice's bright yellow car. James got out and went over and sat on the steps. Once he was gone Alice ran up to me, she was wearingalmost the same as me, except her shirt had her name on it and her pants were green. "you look great, now tell me, how'd it go? I've been dieing to know" I looked over and mafe sure james was out of hearing distance, thankfullly he was.

"It was great, we went to dinner and then we went around and looked at stuff in a bunch of stores. it was so much fun. I think I was either laughing or blushing the whole time. I didn't want it to end," I went off, Alice was grinning at me. While I went off rambling about it she just smiled and listened the whole time, which was new for her. I usually never got through a whole story with out her interuptting.

"YOu got pictures. I wanna see them, where are they. did you bring them." I nodded and pulled them out, she looked through them, laughing at some of them. "YOu guys are great together."

By that time everyone was arriving, Edard walked up behind me and pokd me in the sides, I squaked in suprise. "hey that was mean." I laughed smacking him. He laughed along with me, I looked around and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all sitting on a bench near the doors, we went oveer to sit with them, but once Edward sat down, there wasn't enough room for me. "okay, one of you has to move or become my chair." Rosalie and alcie looked at each other and crossed their leggs to keep me from sitting on them, Emmett shook his head and jasper simply moved so I couldn't sit on him either.

"You people are all mean." I said sitting on Edward's lap.

"Well Bella," Click "isn't this a pretty picture. I'm sure dad would love to see it." James said, holding his phone, he turned it around, he gotten a picture of me sitting on Edward's lap, then he pulled it back and switched the picture "i'm sure he'd like this one to." he turned it around and showed the pciture of us hugging after he poked me in the sides.

"okay, you seriously need to get a life." I said. he just shrugged and walked away. but his creepy friend stayed. "hey, you leave to creature" Alice yelled, he looked over at her, then left.

**uh oh, whats gonna happen, review and you'll find out. Also we got a new poll out. go answer it. :)  
What was the worst punishment you've ever had?**


End file.
